


Piano Man

by word_processing



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: But I ship it really hard, I haven't seen the movie yet, James is a sweetheart, M/M, Pianos, Q baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/word_processing/pseuds/word_processing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q plays the piano. He has since he was little and he’s never felt as calm anywhere other than at a piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Man

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Adorable characters and un-beta'd fic. Also, really, I haven't seen the movie. But I've seen the trailer and read the fanfiction, so what the hell, I do what I want.

Q plays the piano. He has since he was little and he’s never felt as calm anywhere other than at a piano. He had one in his flat and James brought him a keyboard for his flat, more as a peace offering from one of their fights. And they fought, _a lot_.

That’s where James would find Q at the piano most often. When he came back from a dangerous mission or Q was having a rough night and James would wake up to Bach at two in the morning, and more times than James is proud of, when they fight and James comes back from a walk around the city. He’s cooled off, ready to talk it out or fuck it out or whatever Q needs.

Q is playing the piano, something soft and melancholy. He’s staring down at his fingers as the move across the keys, similarly to how they move across a keyboard on his laptop, this time his fingers in contrast with the ivory keys. Oh God is Q beautiful. He’s absolutely stunning.

James sits next to Q in the bench and watching his face, it’s a little sad, a little frightened, and he looks a little lost and broken. It breaks James’ heart, he never meant to start shouting like that, to grab him like that, to make him hurt like that. He never means it. He just can’t stop it.

Q leans his head on James’ shoulder and James slips a hand around his waist, Q’s fingers faltering slightly as James buries his face in his hair and whispers sweet-nothings and kisses his temple. Q stops playing altogether after a minute and leans fully against him. James’ uses his free hand to start tapping at the keys, starting a song Q once tried to teach him. He gets through a few measures when his fingers fumble and Q laughs into James’ chest, looking up at him and smiling brightly. James smiles back softly and pushes Q’s curls back, kissing him open mouthed and sweet. He taste like Earl Grey and like safety and home and James’ will pick him up, cradled against his chest or just pulled off his feet and dangling and take him to bed and make love to him for the rest of the night. 


End file.
